hacheeachkeefandomcom-20200214-history
Pangwi/Zepowe
Pangwi/ Zepowe (pronounced Pah-ng-wee / Zay-po-way) are the Zepalugada speaking inhabitants of the planets Zenarthri and Port planet Zenkiwi. To put it simply, they're penguin like creatures of ultimate power. Not to worry though, the pangwi are neutral creatures whose only interest is knowledge and observing other cultures and worlds. Pangwi formally call themselves zepowe (inhabitant of Zenarthri), but most of the universe just refers to them as the pangwi so the pangwi just roll with it. Pangwi as Chroniclers, Councilors and Volunteers A vast number of the population (like Kadi) work as chroniclers, traveling the universe and reporting anything interesting that they've come upon and on occasion, aiding refugees and planet-less orphans find a new home. A lot of these refugees and orphans (like Sketaldaz) become what are known as followers of the chronicling pangwi. Every chronicler reports to a councilor (like Krihtihko) who gives them their tasks, guidelines, helpful information, and helps store the memories and knowledge they've acquired to a place called The Core. Much of this information is then distributed to "libraries" across Zenarthri and Zenkiwi. For the pangwi who are not chroniclers nor council members, perform other normal jobs found in most societies. A large group of them dedicate their time to the Puffy Pangwi Volunteer Foundation, maintaining and protecting the port planet Zenkiwi, and taking care of and helping refugees and orphans adjust to their new lives there. Abilities of the Pangwi All pangwi have basic abilities such as warp travel, warp storage, shape shift, and transplant memories, however, each pangwi has a particular ability that they excel at (such as Kadi's voice). All of these abilities require a lot of knowledge coupled with their heart gem. Biology Gems Pangwi typically have a set of two or more gems, a head gem and a heart gem. The head gem acts as a concentration channel for their energy. Transplant memories, open warp portals, hyper sensory, and projections are aided by this. Because of this, pangwi don't need their eyes to see which is why most of them keep them closed. While in other forms, the pangwi may use their eyes to further help concentrate their energy to do the same tasks. Every pangwi set of eyes have an intricate pupil pattern called an Eye-ID. Similar to finger-prints, pangwi are ID'd according to these unique patterns. The heart gem acts as the container for all of the pangwi's energy. It is from this gem that pangwi take the amount of energy required to open portals and perform other god-like tasks. Baby Pangwi Like penguins, pangwi lay an egg when having a chick. It takes about 10 years for the egg to hatch. A baby pangwi has an enlarged head gem, fully black eyes, and no visible heart gem. Overtime a baby pangwi's eye IDs will form and they no longer need to rely on their eyes to see, their head gem will shrink and they will develop a heart gem. Biology Details Some pangwi have capes, others have another set of "wings", and others just have a puffle of feathery fur on their backs. These are more vestigial elements meant to keep pangwi warm in arctic environments. Although it looks like their arms are like penguin flippers they actually have a set of fingers (2 thumbs and 4 fingers) at the end to pick up and hold things. Their feet also have 6 toes, 2 of them located at the back of their foot. They also have a separate set of jaws and teeth in the back of their beaks to help chew food as their expanded food palette (so in this sense a pangwi could be chewing on their food with their beaks closed). Religion/ Beliefs Pangwi don't have a base religion although they are free to follow any belief system that they choose as long as it doesn't cause harm to others. Government The pangwi are roughly run by a council, a group of pangwi comprised of pangwi from various backgrounds, and often switch out roles every few hundred years if they choose to. They are in charge of making sure that chroniclers and pangwi alike are keeping out of trouble and keeping Zenarthri and Zenkiwi along with its inhabitants protected. There is a base set of rules that they follow. # Pangwi may not kill dominant/ semi-dominant species # Pangwi may not cause harm to other pangwi # Pangwi may not have sexual relations with other species (for the fear of the result of Diamoaka) Customs